Leffen Vs Chillindude Money Match
Apex 2015 Salty Suite: Leffen vs Chillindude refers to a first to 5 $100 money match between competitive Super Smash Bros. Melee players William “Leffen” Hjelte and Kashan “Chillindude” Khan at the Super Smash Bros. tournament Apex 2015, on January 31st, 2015, during the after hours of the tournament, wherein Hjelte trounced Khan in a 5-0 win over him. Background On October 28, 2014, William Hjelte, on Twitter, made a comment about how the esports teams of Team Liquid and Team Curse made poor decisions of signing old, “washed-up” players to their teams, criticizing the teams for signing players that weren’t making waves in the tournament scene. Kashan Khan responded to the Hjelte’s tweet by noting his and fellow teammate, Juan “Hungrybox” Debiedma’s results at the fighting game tournament EVO 2014, where the former placed 9th while the latter placed 2nd. The twitter beef between the two competitors would continue, as Hjelte would tweet the next day, calling out Khan as a “has been” player. Khan responded to Hjelte, telling him to “respect your elders.” Hjelte later demanded a first to five money match between the two, with Khan placing the stakes of $100 at the upcoming Apex 2015 tournament, and the loser giving up the palette swap color of their main, as both used the default palette for the character Fox McCloud. News] of the upcoming money match sprung up on /r/smashbros, with a post reporting the upcoming match receiving over one thousand up-votes and 475 comments. Build-up to Apex 2015 During the build-up to the tournament, William Hjelte was hesitant about partaking in the money match; stating that it wasn’t worth the stakes, considering that he would trounce Khan in the match anyway. Hjelte would state his confidence and certainty during an interview after his third place finish at Paragon Orlando 2015 on January 18th, 2015, stating that he would 5-0 Khan without practicing for the match. Kashan Khan would respond to Hjelte’s criticism and trash talk with a diss track, titled “Respect Your Elders,” where he calls out Leffen’s egotistical behavior and that Khan himself would defeat Hjelte easily in their upcoming money match at Apex 2015 and expose him as a fraud. The video would go on to amass 850,000+ views as of April 2017. Melee It On Me, a competitive Melee analyst site, would release some statistics], provided by Daniel “Tafokints” Lee, about the probable outcome between the Hjelte and Khan money match. Lee would state that Hjelte would defeat Khan 5-2 in their upcoming money match, commenting that Hjelte’s experience in the Fox mirror match would carry him, while Khan could scrape in a couple games based on his veteran experience and gimps, while also hoping for the best from Khan in practicing for the match against his opponent. The Match On January 31st, 2015, during the after hours of the second day of Apex 2015, the salty suite would commence. After multiple grudge matches were played between top competitors of Melee, William Hjelte and Kashan Khan would go on to play their highly anticipated money match. Despite the majority of the crowd backing Khan, Hjelte would trounce Khan 5-0 in a demoralizing set, winning the $100 and exclusive rights to the default palette swap of the character between the two. After the match, when asked by Scar if he had any words to say after his defeat, Khan responded with the phrase “my b.” After the match, Joseph “Mango” Marquez would come on stage and put $1000 on the line if they met in bracket. The match itself, as of April 2017, has amassed over 492,000 views. Developments Community Response After Apex 2015 ended, much of the attention was still drawn on the money match. A majority of the reception of the money match was positive, many viewers stating that it cemented Hjelte’s status as a villain in the Melee community and that it was a humbling experience for Khan, though also a huge embarrassment to his resume. Memes and parody videos soon after began cropping up, with a vast majority of parodies stemming from Melee Hell, with Khan being the subject of the jokes a majority of the time. Respect Your Elders Remixes With the popularity of the memes surrounding the money match going strong within Melee Hell, remixes of the diss track began popping up as early April 2016, with one of the earliest examples being “まったりデュード420/エルダー尊重” (translates to Chillin Dude 420 / Elder respect) made by Dj Arique on Soundcloud, a mashup of “Respect Your Elders” by Chillindude and “リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュー” by Macintosh Plus. The parodies are structurally similar to Slam Remixes.